Musings, Sailor Scouts, and Singing Aliens
by AquaianGoddess
Summary: ::blinks:: I really can't tell you what I was on when I wrote this, it's not serious, but it's not humorous. ::blinks:: It's actually.... normal I guess. It takes place in the begining of the series. Just read.


Musings, Sailor Scouts, and Singing Aliens  
by: AquaianGoddess  
  
A/N: ::blinks:: I really can't tell you what I was on when I wrote this, it's not serious, but it's not humorous. ::blinks:: It's actually.... normal I guess. It takes place in the begining of the series. Just read.  
It's in Script form..... kinda a rarity for me.  
Please review.  
::Text:: = Action  
*Text* = Setting stuff  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Setting: Mall, Time: Around noon on a Saturday. Place: Food Court*  
  
Rachel: ::Walking over, with Cassie behind her:: Hey guys, sorry I'm late. Major sale at Suncoast.  
  
Marco: ::Rolls his eyes:: I should have known.  
  
Rachel: ::Sitting down:: Shut up.  
  
Cassie: ::Sitting down:: Rachel bought so many movies, geez. Not to mention three Sailor Moon movies.  
  
Marco: ::Raising and eyebrow:: Sailor Moon?  
  
Jake: ::smiles, but hides it by eating a fry::  
  
Rachel: ::clenching her teeth:: It's for Sarah. She loves that show.  
  
Tobias: You mean the show about five girls in really short skirts that insist on saying the same things at the same time?  
  
Rachel: Yeah  
  
Ax: I like that show. Oh. Shhhhh oh. Show.  
  
Jake, Marco, Rachel, & Cassie: ::Blink::  
  
Ax & Tobias: ::Singing:: Fighting evil by moon light! Winning love by daylight! Never running from a real fight! She is the one named Sailor Moon! She will never turn her back on a friend! She's always there to defend! She is the one on who we can depend! She is the one named Sailooooooooooooor....  
  
Marco: ::smiling and laughing:: Okay you two, I think you should get back to your food.   
  
Cassie: ::Munching on a fry, thoughtfully:: If we were sailor scouts, who would we be?  
  
Marco: Rachel would be Sailor Jupiter.  
  
Rachel: Damn right!  
  
Marco: Tobias would be Sailor Venus.  
  
::Rachel, Cassie, and Jake giggle::  
  
Tobias: Hey!  
  
Marco: ::smiling:: Ax would be Sailor Mercury.  
  
Ax: ::Blinks:: She's my favorite scout. ::Sighs:: She's so smart and pretty and... ::Blinks:: Never mind.  
  
Marco: ::Blinks:: Okay, Ax-Man. ::Shruging:: I'd be Sailor Mars. ::giggles:: Jake would be Sailor Moon.  
  
::Rachel, Tobias, and Marco laugh::  
  
Jake: ::Blushes:: Shut up.  
  
Cassie: What about me?  
  
Marco: ::Smiles evilly:: Why your...::Holds up a fry and winks, in true anime style:: Tuxedo Mask!  
  
Cassie: ::Blinks:: So I'm the only one here that gets to wear pants?  
  
Marco: ::Shrugs:: I figured that you'd like saying tacky speechs and throwing roses at people.  
  
Rachel: Don't forget the tacky Spanish music, the cape and the mask.  
  
Cassie: ::smiles:: Go me.  
  
Rachel: But what about Sailor Uranus, Pluto, Neptune and Saturn?  
  
Tobias: Well, Ellemist would be Sailor Pluto, seeing as she's the Time Guardian and all that jazz.   
  
Ax: Sailor Saturn would be Erek, cause he could blow up the world with his power.  
  
Jake: But that leaves Uranus and Neptune. Hmmm..... ::Bites into a fry:: Well........ There is always Melissa..... ::blinks:: But as Neptune?  
  
Rachel: ::Smiles:: Sorry to burst your bubble, but Neptune and Uranus are lovers, not cousins.   
  
Marco: ::blinks:: So that leaves.......?  
  
::All think hard::  
  
Marco: There is that big red eye thing that Jake saw.... but that's evil, isn't it?  
  
Jake: ::Shrugs:: Dunno. That leaves us with..... ::Sighs:: I dunno.  
  
Rachel: This is complicated. There aren't anymore people.   
  
Tobias: I can see Visser Three as Queen Beryl.  
  
Ax: ::Nods:: And Chapman as Malicite.  
  
Jake: Tom could be Nephlite.  
  
Rachel: Mrs. Chapman could be Zoisite.  
  
Cassie: But who would be Jedite?  
  
Tobias: ::Bites his lip:: Umm..... I dunno. Another Mystery.  
  
Ax: Jinkies!  
  
Cassie: ::Giggles:: Scooby Doo. That was a fun show.  
  
Jake: I think we can talk about that another time. Don't we have missions to talk about?  
  
Marco: Yeah. ::Blinks and looks at his watch:: We've been here for an hour doing nothing! I gotta get home, hang out with my Dad. ::smiles:: Later!  
  
::Marco leaves::  
  
Jake: Bye Marco. Cassie, can I walk you home?  
  
Cassie: Sure.  
  
::Cassie and Jake leave::  
  
Rachel: ::Smiling at Ax and Tobias:: Wanna go flying?  
  
Tobias: Do you really need to ask?  
  
Ax: ::Nods:: Let's go.  
  
::They exit::  
  
*End*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well? What do you think? Please review! 


End file.
